Senses in the way
by Da Vinci Passione
Summary: Era un escritor, por lo tanto su pasión también consistía en leer de todo. Así mismo los secretos del tantra y Kama Sutra. Señores debía leerlo para adquirir experiencia ya que no era un fiel seguidor a la pornografía. De vez en cuando alguna vez muy atrás tuvo unos desliz, pero el prefería aprender con lectura y usar la practica en mujeres no en el mismo. ONESHOT. Lemon UlquixHime


Bueno chicas, es mi primer One shot y Fic en general. Espero lo disfruten.

Ella tenía los sentidos perdidos...  
Su respiración estaba irregular, pero la sentía calma, todo iba en cámara lenta, luego rápido, lento... rápido...y continuaba...

ah sí, podía sentirlo, el temblor en su piel, los descargas eléctricas en su espalda... cada roce... su piel se erizaba al contacto de su espalda con la lengua del mientras la comenzaba a girar a su frente.

Soltó un suspiro mientras tenía los ojos semiabiertos. Su figura singularmente fina pero voluptuosa, pecadora pero virginal. Ella abrió sus ojos grises y no pudo evitar quedar fascinada con lo que tenía ante ella.

Su rostro se mostraba frágil, su pálida piel estaba con ligeras gotas de sudor, sus gruesas cejas estaban fruncidas conforme al placentero sufrimiento que sentía. Sus ojos cerrados, sus negros cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro, la frente perlada y sus labios entreabiertos.  
Podía divisar su torso de entre su camisa, a pesar de tener contextura delgada su cuerpo estaba deliciosamente bien tallado, comenzando desde su clavícula hasta sus pectorales, desde ellos hasta su abdomen. A pesar de ser incomprendido en muchas formas por sus allegados, para ella no era más que un pequeño al cual enseñar,... proteger...  
Era increíble lo que podía causar solo mirándole así, tan frágil, recordando su frialdad, su estoica personalidad. No. Él no era de los que demostraba con palabras sus emociones, un gato mostraba más emoción que él. Rio pensando el apodo que quedaba a la perfección como a ella la cadena que le regalo su hermano. Grimmjow tenía una forma peculiar de mostrar el aprecio que le tenía a su mejor amigo.

"Batman" le llamaba, recordando el día que escucho a Grimmjow gritarle el seudónimo mientras ella se retorcía de la gracia.

"Déjalo en paz, si serás cruel" Gritaba una chica de ojos pardo griseacos.

Neliel la mejor amiga de Orihime defendía al pobre chico. Y pensar que cuando conoció a Nel tuvieron sus diferencias ya que ella estaba enamorada de "Batman" pero al nunca ser correspondida hubo muchos celos con Orihime. Nel, tan bella y acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, y Orihime igualmente bella pero con desagrado por la arrogancia del mundo. Después de haber tenido tantos pleitos en la universidad tuvieron su momento de compresión. Ello fue demostrado cuando un abusivo profesor del plantel se intentó pasar de raya con Nel, pero Orihime estuvo a tiempo para ayudarle a pesar que se ganó un buena riña de parte del cobarde hombre, pero todo aquel escándalo había sido lo suficientemente efectivo como para llamar la atención de las personas rondando en los alrededores y así mismo captando la atención de los dos chicos. Grimmjow al ver la escena perdió noción de todo permitiendo que la ira lo envuelva a tal punto de desfigurar la cara al abusivo hombre. Desde aquel día Orihime se ganó el respeto y el cariño de Nel. Grimmjow por su lado después de aquel incidente no perdió el tiempo en demostrar sus sentimientos a la chica de ojos pardos, pues no volvería a permitir que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima ya que esa mujer era solo suya. Quien diría que el hecho de haber conocido al estoico "Batman" hubiera traído a su vida gente tan maravillosa.  
Se percató que unos ojos verdes la miraban lo suficiente como para distraerla de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo?- le dijo mientras veía la incertidumbre que el chico tenia reflejada en la mirada.

Él se apartó ligeramente y se sentó al borde de la cama. Aun con sus pantalones puestos y la camisa abierta.  
-Necesito un vaso con agua.- dijo el sin darle la cara.

¿Había hecho algo mal? Estaba escondiéndole el rostro, algo no muy común de él. Usualmente, le hubiera mirado fijamente y le dijera como lo más natural del mundo, pero algo no estaba bien, ¡Él estaba ocultándose de ella!

-Ya vuelvo.- dijo mientras se levantaba calmadamente y dejaba una confusa pelirroja en la habitación.

¿Qué será? ¿Acaso hizo algo mal?... Recordó el día en que lo conoció. Un día lluvioso, un día que tenía algo más que una simple lluvia.

Orihime salía del instituto, habían terminado las clases de Fotografía antes de lo esperado, por lo tanto su taxi no estaría ahí para recogerla pese a sus intentos ya que a esos horarios tenía otros clientes que llevar y tenía urgencia por irse, había dejado a su pastor alemán sin comida ni agua por la prisa y se sentía como la peor madre del mundo. Para su buena suerte salió antes de tiempo, pero el clima no ayudaba a la pelirroja. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y se reprochó mentalmente. Al diablo la lluvia saldría de ahí y no le importaría nada, debía comprar los alimentos para su hijo canino y lo haría por el bien de él y por castigo a ella misma por no cumplir como la madre que era. Se ató una liga a su cabello y se hizo una coleta, guardo todo lo que pudiera dañarse por la lluvia en su bolso. Respiro hondo y salió disparada corriendo.

Su casa no estaba muy lejos que digamos, estaba solo a unas veinte cuadras, si… solo veinte… Dios mío, estaba completamente loca, si seguía así terminaría con una pulmonía y eso no era bueno. Si ella enfermaba ¿quién cuidaría de Maximus?

Ya había cometido la estupidez, rogaría que Chizuru se apiadara de ella y la cuide durante su víspera de mocos.

Corría y corría, ¿cuantas cuadras ha pasado ya? Carl's Jr. está a cuatro cuadras de sus instituto. ¡Cuatro cuadras! ¡Solo eso había conseguido correr en esta lluvia, con este viento!, Paró. Sintió como sus manos empezaban a temblar y se ponían tiesas. Eso no era bueno aun sabiendo la clase de clima que había en Quito a esas horas de la noche.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la quinta cuadra donde yacía la tienda de animales. Compro una funda pequeña esperando poder soportarla hasta la casa. Salió de nuevo al frio clima y comenzó a caminar. Dios, esperaba aguantar hasta la casa. Faltaban 15 cuadras más

_-dios ayúdame_- suplico en su mente. El hecho de haber recordado las 15 cuadras faltantes aumento su fuerza para continuar corriendo.

Hay dios, cada momento se hacía más eterno, un minuto parecía una hora, recién llevaba 6 cuadras más, estaba temblando. Si seguía así le daría una hipotermia. Aun así no se detuvo. Estaba comenzando a perder coordinación.

No supo en que momento pasó pero sintió un tope en su pantorrilla y escucho un chirrido de llantas. Cuando alzo la mirada vio a un chico envuelto en pura ira.

Su mirada se había puesto nublosa, pero podía jurar que ya había visto a ese chico antes. Su mente estaba divagando en sus recuerdos, pero después sintió un fuerte sacudón. Ella tembló, no veía claro. Por su estupidez probablemente muera de una hipotermia. Logro fijarse que esa persona le alzo del suelo y la cargo hasta un espacioso auto. Escucho el cerrar. Genial, la habían secuestrado. Empezó a sentir un ambiente pesado… Esa persona había encendido la calefacción.

Alzo la entrecerrada y borrosa mirada y vio un chico desvestirse. Mierda, la iban a violar en su deplorable estado.

-_que patética_- se dijo. Ser abusada seminconsciente, pero viéndolo bien, es mejor no recordar algo así. Sintió que la persona le sacaba la blusa._ Oh… esto si pintaba mal._

Ella empezó a temblar sin control. La persona le exclamo.

-¡Cálmate! No te hare daño, necesito darte calor corporal- dijo tratando calmarla.

Se recostó junto a ella y le abrazo. Movió sus brazos y los restregó sobre ella buscando causar fricción y calor. Los espasmos comenzaron a bajar y ella se comenzó a calmar. El chico al ver a la pelirroja más calma, se distancio un poco para poder divisarle mejor.

Vaya que era una chica muy guapa con sus cabellos rojizos, sus delicadas facciones y esos profundos ojos grises. No quiso ir más allá de su rostro. Le parecía degradante dejar de lado su caballerosidad para ojear el cuerpo de una mujer que no tenía nada que ver con él.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo ya notando que la chica regularizaba su respiración.

Ella no respondió, al parecer aún estaba perdida. El chico tomo la blusa y se la coloco nuevamente. Orihime aún no salía del todo del trance en el que se encontraba. El chico se levantó ya viendo que la chica comenzaba a coger conciencia y salió del auto para luego ir al puesto de conductor. Orihime logro divisar donde estaba y se levantó de golpe. Gimoteo al no saber que ocurría y observo al chico que tenía enfrente, los ojos se le empezaron abrir como platos y sus labios amenazaban con gritar.

-Antes de que siquiera se te ocurra gritar. Te salve la vida. Estabas a punto de tener un ataque de hipotermia, estabas fría y con los brazos entumecidos, si no actuaba rápido seguro ahora estuvieras internada en un hospital con agujas en tu brazo, asi.- dijo fría y rápidamente antes que la pelirroja replique por cualquier pensamiento poco decente.

La chica se detuvo en seco. Comenzó analizar la situación, su ropa estaba nuevamente colocada, estaba consiente nuevamente, había calefacción y la comida de Maximus estaba por debajo de sus pies. No había rastros de haber ocurrido algo indeseado. Después de notar que todo estaba en orden alzo la vista hacia el apuesto joven, pues claro que lo era, con esos misteriosos ojos verdes, su alborotado pero liso cabello negro cubriendo una pequeña parte de su fina nariz y su pálida piel. Estaba empapado al igual que ella.

-Ah, gracias por ayudarme.- dijo bajando la mirada.- Ha sido una tontería salir en esta lluvia con este clima tan frio.- miro al chico sonrojada de vergüenza por haber sido tan imprudente.

El no dijo nada al respecto. Cerro sus ojos y giro su rostro hacia el frente.

-¿Dónde vive señorita…?- dijo haciendo una tonalidad de duda.

-Orihime. Inoue Orihime- dijo ella calmadamente.

¿Inoue?, le sonaba, pero no sabía porque. ¡Inoue Orihime!, claro, él había visto sus trabajos en el instituto. Sus fotografías y creaciones 3D resaltaban lo suficiente en el instituto para que muchos estuvieran enterados de quien era. Al parecer ella no le reconocía. No era una chica muy sociable que digamos, era bastante reservada y solitaria, pero tenía excelencia académica.

-Señorita Inoue, indíqueme donde vive. Estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que ya se encuentra en la calidad de su hogar.- dijo calmado el joven mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

-Oh, no será necesario, no te pre…- dijo moviendo las manos restando importancia cuando fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-Señorita Inoue, no si usted está lo suficientemente consiente para recalcar que por poco muere de un ataque de hipotermia por su imprudencia y más aun causando problemas a los demás al poco ser atropellada en media principal.- dijo ya impaciente. Acaso era tan tonta que tras sacarla de este clima y esta lluvia, para luego volver a él y prácticamente suicidarse por su estupidez con una bolsa de comida para cualquier animal que tenga en su casa. No quería tener que lidiar más tarde con su conciencia por el bien estar de la chica. Ya tenía suficiente estrés con casi haberla arrollado.

Orihime quedo estupefacta, tuvo un pequeño tic en su ceja. ¿Qué diablos ocurría con este niñato mimado? Si, agradecía mucho que la ayudara, pero pudo haber sido más sutil.

-Jeje, bueno gracias.- dijo forzando una sonrisa. Admitía que estaba sumamente cabreada, pero por respeto a su salvador, eligió callar y aceptar su generosa pero apática oferta.

Sin más que decir, el chico encendió el auto y comenzó andar. La pelirroja lo guiaba conforme avanzaban. Hasta llegar.

-Gracias por traerme y por salvarme señor… Um…- le dijo cuestionando.

El chico la quedo mirando fijamente, lo suficiente como para sonrojar a la pelirroja. El giro su rostro hacia el frente y cerro sus ojos.

-Ulquiorra Cifer- dijo para luego mirar de reojo a la chica – Nos vemos mañana señorita Inoue- sin más que decir acelero dejando a Orihime confundida.

"Acaso la conocía de algún lado"- se preguntó ella.

La chica sonrió para sus adentros después de recordar la estúpida actitud que tuvieron ella y el chico. Desde aquel día en la esperaba en la entrada del universidad dando a entender que estudiaba ahí. Volviendo nuevamente a su realidad. Necesitaba ver que ocurría con Ulquiorra. Ya habían conllevado una armoniosa y torturadora relación durante 11 meses. Armoniosa porque pese a todo, al conocer a fondo al estoico "Batman" había encontrado alguien pasional y devota a lo que ama. Torturadora por que tuvieron obstáculos en su vida en general, el siendo un talentoso escritor y perdiendo toda esperanza de encontrarle sentido a su vida por luchar contra su bloqueo mental después de tantos años y ella hostigándole la vida para iluminársela con todo lo bello que quería transmitirle por medio de su pasión fotográfica.

Ella le amaba y apoyaba, después de todo, con tanto tiempo lidiando con un amargado como el, era aprueba de todo.

Bajo los escalones, para encontrar a un estresado Ulquiorra bebiendo una vaso con agua junto a la ventana de la sala. La luz de la luna creaba un armonioso brillo en su traslucida piel. Ella nunca se cansaría de admirar su mirada.

-Ulquiorra, ¿está todo bien?- dijo mirándolo preocupada.

Él ni se inmuto. Sabía que ya no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo, gracias a esa mujer había salido de la peor fase que puede tener un escritor y ese es el bloqueo mental, pero ahora era ella quien lo estaba causando.

-No pasa nada- dijo suspirando. Dejo el vaso a un lado con la cabeza gacha. Él sabía que si no quería hablar al respecto ella no lo insistiría, por lo tanto lo único que podía hacer es estar a su lado y apoyarlo.

-Todo estará bien- le dijo con un tono suave. Se acercó a él y le abrazo por detrás. –Sea lo que ocurra, estaré aquí apoyándote.

El no supo que contestarle,… en serio la necesitaba con tanta determinación. La tomo de las manos y la giro para sí, para luego tomarle el rostro. Esos grises ojos que reflejaban inocencia, aunque él ya la había tomado. Pureza, que poseía su alma. Calidez proveniente de ese latente corazón. Un corazón que le pertenecía solo a él y el que intentara arrebatárselo no viviría para contarlo.

Sus carnosos labios se veían lujuriosamente deliciosos a la luz de la luna. Se acercó lo suficiente para solo rozarlos. Sintió como la pelirroja cerraba los ojos al contacto. Cuanto la necesitaba. Jugueteo un poco mientras veía un mohín en la cara de la chica, lo cual le causo bastante gracia como para curvar un poco la comisura de sus labios. Paso su brazo derecho por su espalda hasta rebajarlo a su cintura mientras con el izquierdo la poso tentadoramente sobre la cadera de ella y acorralarla hacia la pared hasta aprisionarla contra él mientras sus cuerpos rozaban.

-Ulquiorra…- la escucho suspirar. Demonios, los suspiros de esa mujer lo volvían loco y le fascinaba provocarlos. Poco a poco dejo de rozar sus labios para luego ir bajando por su cuello, besándolo mientras baja, sintiendo su suave y lisa piel. No entendía que tenía esta mujer que lo embrutecía y volvía adicto. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al comienzo de sus senos, besando su yacimiento para luego pasar meticulosamente sus manos por detrás de sus piernas y elevándola rápidamente sobre la pared y continuar besando sus labios a lo que la pelirroja respondía con un poco más de intensidad por el roce de sus miembros. La mujer nunca dejaba de impresionarlo, debía admitirlo. Había demostrado ser muy pasional en sus encuentros, exceptuando su primera vez con él; el cual fue más bien un ritual muy cauteloso pero armonioso y dejándose llevar únicamente por emociones. El hecho de tener un fugaz recuerdo de su primera vez con ella no causo más que más excitación en él, juntando y haciendo fricción entre sus miembros, logrando sacar más suspiros a su preciada pelirroja.

La tomo con más fuerza desde sus muslos y comenzó a dirigirse su habitación y llegar a su cálida cama para recostarla suavemente sobre ella. La luz de la luna estaba tan extensa como para llegar hacia ellos. Dirigió su mano a su abdomen pasando caricias, suaves y calmas, para luego subir su mano por entre sus pechos y llegar hasta su cuello para luego devorarlo. Para esto la chica ya estaba con la respiración alterada y el corazón a mil. Aun no estaba seguro, aún estaba confuso, pero en el transcurso de la noche tomaría la decisión definitiva de cómo actuar en el debido momento. Despojo sus pensamientos prosiguiendo moviendo una de sus manos para bajar el pequeño short que cargaba puesto con calma. Una vez ya bajo su short empezó a desabotonar la blusa que cargaba, para al terminar dirigir su mano a su pecho, estrujándolo suavemente sobre la prenda interior que interfería. Bajo su mano a su abdomen, luego a su cintura, su cadera, sobando seductoramente sus muslos, para luego acercarla a sus ya húmedas bragas. Logró ver el rostro del torturador pero dulce sufrimiento de la pelirroja. Su cuerpo le pedía más. Metió su mano dentro de sus bragas para darle mejor estimulación logrando que ella tiemble al contacto directo. Movió de lado la prenda que interfería el paso de su boca para lograr alcanzar a probar sus pequeños y rosados pezones. Luego de cerca de un minuto de tortura, bajo las braguitas. Quería probar todo de ella.

Le quito lo que restaba de la blusa y así mismo saco su sostén con la desesperada ayuda de la pelirroja. El aún permanecía con pantalones mientras ella lo miro con un pequeño reproche. Sabía que la pelirroja odiaba ser la primera en quedar en paños menores y el aun continuar con su ropa sino hasta ya comenzar con el acto oficialmente ya quedaba con su desnudez, ella ya se lo había reclamado unas veces después de sus encuentros. El simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa divertida por su "disimulada" queja.

Continúo con su labor; la beso nuevamente introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo su boca mientras masajeaba su sexo, sabiendo perfectamente como estimular.

Era un escritor, por lo tanto su pasión también consistía en leer de todo. Así mismo los secretos del tantra y Kama Sutra. Señores debía leerlo para adquirir experiencia ya que no era un fiel seguidor a la pornografía. De vez en cuando alguna vez muy atrás tuvo unos desliz, pero el prefería aprender con lectura y usar la practica en mujeres no en el mismo.

Así que recordando lo aprendido, se adentró en ella con dos de sus dedos. No. El no simplemente los metería y sacaría. Mientras la estimulaba e introducía sus dedos comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, para así con sus dedos dentro, hacer un ademan como si la estuviera llamando. Al sentir el profundo pero certero masaje dentro de ella, se arqueo, logrando sacar un gemido de ella.

-ah… Ulquiorra- suspiro agarrando ciertos cabellos de él.

El comenzó a bajar besando su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, saco sus dedos y comenzó a probarla y estimularla esta vez con su lengua. Ella agarro y jalo levemente sus negros cabellos para gemir. Le encantaba sacar de casillas a esa mujer, en cierta forma le excitaba verla a ella fuera de sí y perdiendo cordura, sabiendo lo pasiva y calmada que es cuando esta consiente. Estaba tan húmeda y el cada vez más impasible.

Pudo escuchar que la pelirroja comenzaba a gemir y temblar más. Sus jalones al cabello eran un poco más fuertes. El simplemente agito los movimientos de su lengua sobre ella para así escucharla soltar un fuerte gemido y tener el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Subió para divisar su rostro. Tenía los ojos tan nublados por la reciente oleada de placer que tenía la misma pinta del primer día que la conoció con su rostro seminconsciente. Beso su cuello sintiendo la entrecortada respiración de ella. Se sacó el pantalón junto a la camisa, para luego quitarse el bóxer. Comenzó a abrir paso a su cuerpo entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

-Espera- escucho que le dijo. –Déjame a mí ahora- y sin más ella se colocó sobre él.

El esperaba que fuera ella quien liderara las penetraciones. Pero fue sorprendido cuando ella mientras lo besaba, poco a poco comenzaba a bajar. No podía creerlo. Había hecho muchas cosas no decentes en definitiva, pero ella nunca había tomado la decisión de usar su boca más allá de las caderas de él. No estaba seguro de lo que ella pensaba así que decidió detenerla.

-Ori…tsk- se quejó al sentir la calidad que envolvió a su endurecido miembro. Ella se adelantó antes de que el reproche sus actos. Mujer astuta. Sabía que la detendría a menos que lograra que el bajara sus defensas. Ella lo torturaba con su ritmo, suave y de momentos rápidos. Hacia lo imposible para tratar de retener los penosos pero roncos gemidos. Unos que otros salían sin su permiso. Si ella seguía así, ocurriría algo embarazoso para él, y no iba a permitir que esa mujer le quitara el control. Después de todo aquí el hombre era él y necesitaba recuperar el control antes de que perdiera la cordura.

-Ugh… Mujer…ya fue… ¡suficiente!- se sentó de golpe para ponerla debajo del nuevamente.

Ella lo miraba lujuriosamente pero con un deje de inocencia que decía _"¿hice algo malo?"._

_Que cinismo_- se dijo para sus adentros curvando levemente sus labios. Iba arrepentirse por haberle hecho eso. Sin más, aprisiono sus labios con los suyos, estaba demasiado excitado y ella muy pasional. Se acomodó entre las piernas de ella mientras le susurró al oído de una forma sensual _"Pagaras lo que hiciste"._

Con fuerza entro en ella dando la primera penetración de la noche a lo cual Orihime soltó un gritillo y juro que ella estaba a punto de tener otro orgasmo en eses mismo momento. El detuvo el movimiento, ya que después de lo excitado que lo puso la pelirroja, también corrió peligro su orgullo al estar a punto de terminar ni bien iniciada la sesión. Ya los dos mientras se daban cortos besos más calmados el comenzó a moverse nuevamente con ritmo lento, succionando sus pezones para estimularla, sobando sus muslos, sintiendo cada roce del sexo de ella haciendo que fuera más húmedo y delicioso. Sus ideas estaban tan revoloteadas, que no sabía qué hacer con el tema que rondaba en su cabeza. Creyó que nunca antes la había deseado tanto como ahora; en este momento tan frágil para él, todo dependía de un hilillo. Notando que al pensar tanto el asunto, aumentaba mas el ritmo de las penetraciones, logrando que la pelirroja se agarre de su espalda y de poco en poco clavando las uñas. La escucho gemir con más fuerza. No, ni la mierda, no pensaba dejarla correrse tan rápido. Se detuvo y la giro suavemente para ponerla boca abajo sobando su espalda y remarcando las acentuadas curvas de la pelirroja. Alzo solo las caderas de ella y hecho su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

-No pensaras en llegar tan rápido ¿cierto?- le susurró al oído para estremecerla, a lo que ella respondió con un sensual gemido cuando logro sentir como él jugaba en la entrada de ella con la punta de su miembro. Lo frotaba en su sexo; introducía el comienzo para luego sacarlo dejándola a ella con ganas de más y así continuaba torturándola mientras por debajo de ella las manos de él acariciaban los senos de la pelirroja, besándola en el lóbulo. Ella estaba sufriendo y él lo sabía. Ya le había advertido antes que pagaría caro lo que hizo cuando jugo con él un rato, pero así mismo el también ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya no podía contener todo el deseo que tenía. Beso unas cuantas veces más su fina espalda para luego suavemente girarla y recostarla frente a él para continuar su leve, deliciosa pero torturadora penetración.

-Pídelo- le dijo en un suspiro al oído de ella al estar aguantando las ganas de hundirse en ella de una buena vez.

-Hazlo- dijo suspirando impaciente.

-¿Hacer que?- dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Sabía a lo que ella se refería, pero no cedería tan fácil.

-¡Hazme el amor de una jodida vez!- gimió ya fastidiada.

Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de Ulquiorra. No la haría esperar más. Él se arrodillo, tomo las caderas de su sensual pelirroja y la atrajo para penetrarla profundamente de una buena vez, a lo que él, soltó un corto y ronco gemido, y ella un gemido que sonó un poco más un corto grito placentero. Comenzó con su labor, dando las penetraciones rápidas y certeras mientras la tenía alzada de su cadera. Podía ver su rostro lleno de éxtasis placentero, sus ojos fuertemente entrecerrados, sus labios semiabiertos, su cabello de fuego desordenado en los almohadones. Así, era una imagen exótica para él, que lograba aumentar la intensidad de su placer. Ver sus redondos y perfectos senos moverse al son de las penetraciones de él. Sentía que ya no podía más y ella tampoco. La tomo rápidamente con las dos manos de la espalda para levantarla y sentarla sobre él, luego poniendo las manos en los glúteos de su exuberante mujer y ayudarla a moverse a su ritmo. Ella se agarró rápida y fuertemente de su espalda enterrando las uñas en él. Podía escuchar sus excitantes gemidos en el logrando escuchar un bajísimo pero audible _"más…"_

Con sus manos le tomo con más fuerza los glúteos y recostó en la cama, trepo las caderas de ella en las del y la penetro fuerte. Colocó una de sus manos en el borde del respaldar de la cama y por poco creyó que la partiría en dos al escuchar un crujido.

-¡Ah… Ulquiorra!- gimió alto al sentir la fuerte estocada.

-Ori… hime…-dijo susurrando bajo entrecortado.

El pelinegro procedía con estocadas fuertes y certeras. Ya sintiendo que no podía más al igual que ella. Aumento el ritmo considerablemente, logrando sacar más quejidos que gemidos de placer. La cama sonaba cada vez más. Ella se empezó arquear despacio para después sentir el golpe y la oleada del placer del orgasmo. El sintiendo el estremecimiento de su pelirroja, dio unas estocadas más, sintiendo como se liberaba dentro de ella, soltando un ronco y entrecortado gemido. Sus respiraciones agitadas, él se recostó sobre ella exhausto y complacido. Ella enredó sus manos en el cabello de él.

Ulquiorra alzo la vista y la vio,… hermosa, había tantas palabras, pero para él esa tenía más peso que ninguna en describirla, aun tras haber tenido un encuentro nada decente, sus ojos aún seguían mostrando un deje de inocencia y pureza, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su frente con un brillo por el sudor del reciente momento. Ya no podía continuar así, era el colmo, ya no lo soportaba y fue suficiente.

Ella lo miro confusa al ver como fruncía sus cejas como si estuviera batallando consigo mismo.

-Me tienes Señorita Inoue- dijo alzándose y tratando de alcanzar un objeto debajo de

su almohada. –No me puedo concentrar en nada y creo que todo esto me tiene demasiado mal, no puedo escribir, no le veo sentido a mis pensamientos y creo que ya es suficiente-dijo,

Ella lo miro preocupada. "_Oh dios… ¿iba a terminarla ahora? ¿Qué diablos le pasa al terminar todo en este momento justamente?"-_pensó con un deje de preocupación pero aun así con el ceño fruncido.

-Ulquio…- dijo en un suspiro pero él le interrumpió.

-Necesito volver a la normalidad y todo esto no está ayudando. Así que…- dijo mientras alzaba el brillante objeto que tenía a la mano. – Se mía de una vez por todas. No te quiero para nadie más. Me mostraste tantas cosas en todos estos meses que después de casi matar mi cabeza estas últimas semanas decidí acabar con todo este estrés y regresar de nuevo a nuestra vida.- dijo. Claramente tenía una mirada calma, pero dejaba ver preocupación en ella.

Ella comenzó abrir los ojos como platos no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

_-Cásate conmigo y se mía._

N/A:

Tan lindo Ulquiorra… pero bueno, espero les haya gustado mi primer intento.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
